


A Disagreement

by poppetawoppet



Category: American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Band Fic, Gen, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppetawoppet/pseuds/poppetawoppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris Allen Band. Rock stars most of the time. Super heroes the rest of the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Disagreement

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [](http://kradio-benches.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kradio-benches.livejournal.com/)**kradio_benches**

It's their normal pre-concert wait.

Cale is hanging upside down, trying to get used to the feeling again. Until a week ago he has been sidelined. So now he hangs upside down at every opportunity, stretching out. He doesn't yet try walking the walls yet, the memory of falling is too fresh.

Everyone else is just sitting around, talking. Torres is messing with his hair again, trying to decide whether or not he likes to cut it.

"I mean, when I was doing full time stuff with my other band I never got kidnapped half as much as I do with you all," he says. "It's the hair. They all think I'm a girl."

"Stop whining Torres, maybe it's because you're the weakest one," Ryland says.

"I am not. Bird boy."

Ryland makes a face behind his back.

"Don't start again, please," Andrew says. "Torres is important to the team and you know it. It's not his fault everyone thinks he's a girl."

"Don't you dare start. Mr. Tall strong and perfect—"

"Oh give it up, you know you like being saved, and don't even deny it."

The room gets quiet for a minute. None of them can deny the force that holds them together. There's a reason Kris is the leader, and they all do love him, maybe just a bit too much.

"Well, maybe a little."

"Then stop complaining about being rescued so much."

"Maybe I just feel like my role in this group is being threatened okay?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Cale says.

"Well," Torres says, "I'm the one who is always kidnapped. You're the trusty sidekick, always there. Andrew is the one who always arrives in the nick of time, just after the bad guy reveals his evil plan. Ryland is clean up and escape. But last week, last week the Dark Lord Screamanova kidnapped Ryland. And that threw all of us."

"I'm not getting a haircut," Ryland says.

"You shouldn't have let it grow out in the first place!" Torres yells. "It messed things up!"

"Well maybe I wanted to get rescued for once!"

The room goes silent. They are all looking at each other. Torres has his arms crossed. Ryland is sulking a little. Things have been perfect until now. Lizzie has been the best Mentor any of them had had ever. But since Cale's injury, since things went bad a month ago, there are cracks.

Kris walks into the room.

"Hey guys—whoa. What's up?"

"Everyone's arguing because shit went down last month," Cale says, still upside down and stretching.

"I see," Kris says. "Look, when I was doing Idol, a lot of things were out of my control. All I could do was sing my butt off and hope. And it worked. Yeah it wasn't normal. But _we still got the bad guy._ That's all that matters."

Everyone nods, and the whole room relaxes.

"I have to go do another interview. Then it's show time. We can do this."

Kris turns to leave. Then comes back in.

"Just so we all have things clear here,"

Kris turns to Cale, pulling their faces together and kissing him for what seems an uncomfortably long amount of time. He pulls away, winks at Lizzie, silent in the corner, and walks out.

Cale grins and folds his arms.

"Be careful Mills, or we might put you that way permanently," Torres says.

Cale stretches again, and flips to the floor.

"Who wants to help me tune guitars?" he asks.

They all follow him out.


End file.
